oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
Lutwidge
Arls Lutwidge of the Moonlight broadsword is a member of the Myths' Guild. He is located on the within the north-west tower. He is known for defeating the Moonfly, a creature which killed many children and livestock. He, himself had released this Moonfly onto the world by accident while fishing, so he felt responsible for getting rid of it. He mentions to the player that he had given his Moonlight broadsword away to a young adventurer, only to have that person die with it in a far off land. He then asks that should the player ever come across it, to return it to him, however there wouldn't be a reward as just being able to hold his sword is payment enough. He also offers a reward for players who can bring him books marked with the symbol from the Fountain of Uhld. However, no such sword or books currently exist in the game. Dialogue *'Player': Hello! *'Lutwidge': Greetings. *'Player': Who are you? **'Lutwidge': Well laddie, I'm Arls Lutwidge of the Moonlight broadsword! Renowned all over Gielinor! **'Player': Can't say I've heard of you before. **'Lutwidge': You haven't... Heard of... That's madness! **'Lutwidge': Surely you've heard of my feats, but perhaps not the name? **'Player': Perhaps. **'Lutwidge': And yourself? **'Player': An adventurer mostly, but I've slain some dragons and I've conquered some nightmares. **'Lutwidge': Very good young one! Very good indeed! **'Player': So... Where's this famous sword of yours? **'Lutwidge': Gone. I gave it to a fledgling when I retired and the damned fool went and died fighting some great monster in a far off land. **'Lutwidge': Say... If you find it, could you bring it to me? I won't pay you, as holding such a magnificent weapon should be payment enough. **'Player': ... I think you need to work on your bartering skills. **'Lutwidge': Perhaps. *'Player': What grand feats are you known for? **'Lutwidge': I peaked rather early and most know me for my first act of heroism when I defeated the Moonfly. It may sound cute, but it killed many of the smallfolk and their livestock, for it was a vile creature. **'Player': Where'd it come from? **'Lutwidge': It was I that discovered the creature, I pulled it from the Lum during a fishing trip of mine. As young and foolish as I was, I dropped it down a dried up well and went for help. However, upon my return, the creature was gone. **'Player': ... And then what happened? **'Lutwidge': Many years passed until suddenly there were sightings of a winged demon around the River Lum. Some claimed it was an overly large heron and that it was nothing to be worried about. As time went on, folk started to go missing and I knew I had to return home and face this demon. **'Player': You left? **'Lutwidge': I had wars to fight, glory to be won and all that rubbish. Upon my return I spoke to an old crone who lived in the swamps and she gave me some advice. She told me to spike my armour and described how to lure the creature toward me. **'Player': And you defeated it? The Moonfly? **'Lutwidge': Some bard wrote a poem of the events, the telling of the battle is a little embellished and rife with errors. The poem can be found in this library somewhere, providing it has been returned. **'Lutwidge': Did I defeat the creature? I wouldn't be here if I hadn't! **''If players do not have Lutwidge and the moonfly in their inventory:'' ***'Player': I'll be sure to keep an eye out. ***'Lutwidge': Please do! And come to me if you have any burning questions about it. ***'Player': Sure thing. **''If players have Lutwidge and the moonfly in their inventory:'' ***'Player': That's very true. Is this the poem? ***''You show Lutwidge the scroll.'' ***'Lutwidge': Yes! Fantastic! Did you enjoy it? ***'Player': Yeah it was alright, some of these words are a bit odd though. ***'Player': Did you really cover your sword in sheep blood? ***'Lutwidge': Ah, a slight misunderstanding... I soaked it in sap from a yew tree, I guess blood is a bit more dramatic. ***'Player': Why? ***'Lutwidge': The crone, long dead now, I suppose... but she claimed to be from the same world as the creature and knew of the ritual to summon it. ***'Player': The poem does mention sheep though, at the end? ***'Lutwidge': Perhaps some locals claimed to have lost some sheep, but my guess is that the bard was searching for a rhyme. Either way, I doubt it's a detail worth fretting over. *'Player': Why are you here? **'Lutwidge': I've grown old laddie, heroes need to know when to throw in the towel, so they say. I've always enjoyed a good book, so it seemed fitting to stay here as librarian of the guild. **'Player': Hmm, the books are very interesting I thought there would be more though... **'Lutwidge': Well, that's why I'm here! **'Lutwidge': So many of you adventurers help yourself to any old book and never return the damn things! If I could have it my way, you wouldn't be allowed to wonder off with them, but I'm not the guildmaster, as Alec likes to remind me. **'Player': Certainly sounds like you have a problem. **'Lutwidge': Ah, but I'm working on it! If you find any books with my symbol on them, be sure to bring it to me, I'll be sure to reward you! **'Player': What's your symbol? **'Lutwidge': Check out the fountain in the dungeon below, I based it on the artefact that powers it. **'Player': Ok, I'll be sure to keep an eye out. **'Lutwidge': Thanks laddie, I like you already! *'Player': Bye! **'Lutwidge': I'll see you around, ''. Trivia *Lutwidge and his dialogue are references to the character Ludwig from the video game '' . *The Moonlight broadsword he mentions is a reference to the "Moonlight Greatsword", a recurring item found in many games developed by From Software. Category:Old School-exclusive content